Closest to the family we can have
by TrekkerST
Summary: La primera misión del Enterprise es ayudar a los vulcanos sobrevivientes en la reconstrucción de su mundo. Un pequeño vulcano se gana el corazón del más joven Capitán de la Flota Estelar en el proceso. (Cover pic by CanneDeBonbon)
1. Primera Parte: Capítulo I

_**Closest to the family we can have**_

**Resumen: **La primera misión del Enterprise es ayudar a los vulcanos sobrevivientes en la reconstrucción de su mundo. Un pequeño vulcano se gana el corazón del más joven Capitán de la Flota Estelar en el proceso.

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Star Trek y todo lo relacionado con su universo, no nos pertenece, es una propiedad de Gene Roddenberry y Paramount Pictures, así como de J.J Abrams. Nosotras no somos dueñas de nada más que la historia**.**

**Línea temporal: **Situada al término de la película de 2009.

**N/A: **Redactado, revisado y publicado por **Unicorn **y **TrekkerST**.

* * *

**PRIMERA PARTE**

**Capítulo Uno**

El sonido de su comunicador lo despertó de su siesta. Pasándose una mano por el rostro suspiro con fastidio y se levantó de la cama en busca del estúpido aparato. Cuando lo hallo entre la ropa sucia, este había dejado de insistir; gimió para sus adentros y se volvió a la cama. No le importo que fuera un poco más tarde de lo habitual, él había dejado de ser un cadete un par de semanas atrás para ser promovido al rango de Capitán, y su nave, la Enterprise, no estaría recibiendo alguna comisión de servicio hasta dos días más tarde. Algunos de sus amigos habían muerto junto con el planeta árido y Bones tenía muchos expedientes que clasificar. Lo cual lo dejaba con más tiempo para él solo. Tiempo que invertía en dormir y tener sexo, mucho sexo.

Dando una vuelta en su cama logró conciliar un sueño ligero. Para su mala suerte, un par de pesadillas acechaban su mente con más frecuencia de lo habitual.

[…]

* * *

Al final de todo, resultó que quien lo había llamado en la mañana, fue Pike. Tal parecía que el Almirante decidió darle a la Enterprise los parámetros de su primera misión, con Kirk como Capitán oficial, antes de lo previsto. Así que ahí es donde se dirigía Jim; a la nueva oficina del Almirante Pike. Y aunque al rubio le hubiera gustado permanecer más tiempo en cama, debía aceptar que estaba emocionado por salir y dar órdenes a su tripulación, lo único que lamentaba era que Spock no estuviera yendo con ellos y, por el contrario, renunciara a la Flota Estelar. Quizá el otro Spock (el viejo), estaba equivocado respecto a ellos y su épica amistad. En ocasiones Jim se preguntaba cómo había sido él en aquella otra realidad para concebir a Spock como su mejor amigo, hasta el momento el vulcano lo había acusado de mentir en el Kobayashi Maru (lo que por cierto, él no negaba, pero tampoco es que fuera para tanto ¿o sí?), y lo había intentado estrangular hasta la asfixia. Kirk no se culparía a si mismo por intentar ser precavido en cuanto a efectuar una amistad con Spock. A pesar de eso, Jim era curioso por cuán grande seria esa amistad con el vulcano. Sin embargo, las circunstancias no le permitirían saciar esa incógnita; Spock se iría con los vulcanos que sobrevivieron y hasta ahí terminaría su relación.

[…]

* * *

Jim le dedicó una cara de incredulidad al Almirante Pike cuando éste acabó de dictar la primera misión de la Enterprise. Al parecer su interacción con Spock no había terminado, y ahora tendría que convivir con más Vulcanos. No tenía ningún problema con ayudar a la construcción de Nueva Vulcano, el hecho era en que le es difícil convivir con los Vulcanos. Si con Spock no tuvo el mejor de los comienzos y tenía herencia humana, no sabría cómo le iría con otros.

-¿Quedó entendida la misión?- dijo Pike, sacando de sus pensamientos a Kirk.

El rubio se quedó sin palabras, aunque él sabía que debía aceptar las ordenes y no cuestionarlas. Kirk había esperado algo más importante que transportar a unos cientos de vulcanos hasta un planeta remoto en el que comenzarían la reconstrucción de su cultura, y peor que eso sería pasar con ellos TRES MESES.

-Jim, hijo…-comenzó a decir Pike en un tono más paternal del que utilizaba cuando hablaba con el menor de los Kirk al notar el silencio de este otro- sé que esto no es que esperabas para tu primera misión, pero el pueblo vulcano necesita todo el apoyo de la Federación ahora más que nunca. Allá afuera, hay cientos de enemigos que quieren encontrar una brecha en nuestras defensas; con la mitad de la Flota muerta y la otra mitad en entrenamiento las únicas naves que quedan con toda su tripulación han sido comisionadas para misiones menos peligrosas y más defensivas. No podemos permitirnos el lujo de perder a más personas Jim, y eso lo sabes perfectamente.

La mirada de Pike fue persuasiva en toda la conversación, Jim tenía una debilidad por el mayor al considerarlo la figura paterna que nunca tuvo. Christopher Pike era consciente de ello y lo utilizaba a su favor; Kirk cedería ante él.

-De acuerdo- Jim trató de sonar comprometido. No lo logró; aún no le convencía la idea del todo.

-Sabía que podía contar contigo- Pike le lanzó una sonrisa de satisfacción- Ahora fuera de mi oficina, tengo trabajo que hacer-.

Jim se levantó del mullido y único sillón existente en la oficina y se dirigió a la salida con un respetuoso movimiento de cabeza hacia el Almirante. Pike lo detuvo a medio camino.

-Oh, y Jim...-

-¿Si, Almirante?-se giró el aludido mirando al que estaba en silla de ruedas.

-Recuerda que debes escoger un Primer Oficial antes de ir e intentar explotar el universo; no puedes esperar a Spock siempre-se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa traviesa en él.

Kirk se la devolvió mientas asentía con ligereza. Salió sin más de la habitación. Seguía digiriendo la noticia recién dada, mientras más se ponía a pensar sobre el asunto más le rehuía. Tenía aproximadamente 12 horas antes de zarpar hacia su primera misión, por el momento necesitaba un trago. Necesitaba a Bones.

Su amigo se volvería loco en cuanto se enterara de su primera misión, si a Jim le encantaba la idea de pasar más tiempo con Vulcanos, el médico estaría extasiado de felicidad al conocer la noticia; Jim tendría el placer de ser el portador de tal.

Salió del edificio en donde estaban las oficinas de los Almirantes y emprendió camino hacia el ala médica. Compraría de paso algo ligero para comer antes de que Bones le diera lata con su horario de comida. El mayor no tenía por qué enterarse de que se saltaba comidas, pero era mejor ser prevenido. En contra de lo que todo el mundo pensara, Jim no era idiota, él tenía instinto de supervivencia, y Bones, dentro de una sala llena de instrumentos tortuosos que podría utilizar en Jim, era lo que menos quería el rubio para sus últimas horas en tierra firme. Optó por comer un Sándwich antes de encontrarse con Bones, sin duda estaría un largo tiempo con él

[…]

* * *

-¡Maldición chico, tengo muchos expedientes que llenar!- dijo el médico cuando Jim se apareció sin previo aviso a la habitación en la que se encontraba, sentándose al lado de él, evitando que continuase. Antes de que pudiera decir algo más el rubio lo interrumpió.

-Hola para ti también, Bones-corto el joven lo que el médico estaba por decir, sonriendo amplia y deslumbrantemente al otro.

El mayor exhaló - Suéltalo antes de que me arrepienta- llevó su mano izquierda a la frente, sobando su sien. Juraría que un día de estos el ojiazúl causaría una enorme jaqueca en él; jaqueca que ningún medicamento podría curar.

-¿Qué suelte qué, Bones?-cuestiono con inocencia.- La última vez que revise el "Manual de un buen mejor amigo", era totalmente aceptable hacer visitas sociales a dicha persona-puso su mejor voz intelectual y continuó-, aunque claro la norma 28 en su sección dos establece que los integrantes de un...-

-¡Maldita sea Jim, tengo trabajo que hacer! No puedo estar jugando a los mejores amigos siempre que quieras o cuando te acuerdas de que tienes uno- dijo el médico recargándose más en su asiento y mirando de reojo a su acompañante frunciendo el ceño más a cada minuto que pasaba intentando descifrar el porqué de la aparición del joven.

-Bones, Bones, Bones - Kirk movía la cabeza de forma negativa chasqueando la lengua al mismo tiempo.- Tu trabajo es absorbente, faltan diez horas para que dejemos la Tierra, ¿planeas estar aquí todo ese tiempo?-señalo a su alrededor con la mano derecha intentando abarcar toda la habitación, y si fuera posible, toda el ala médica. Se irguió en su asiento esperando la respuesta del sureño ignorando olímpicamente su comentario sobre "olvidar a su mejor amigo".

-Algunos tenemos trabajo que hacer- dijo en un murmullo, pero aun así, lo necesariamente fuerte para que el menor escuchara- ¿Solo has venido para cuestionar en cómo utilizo mi tiempo?- volteó a observarlo serio pero sin llegar a ser cortante.

El médico sabía que tenía que ser algo importante si su amigo estaba desviando la conversación para decírselo. Hasta esas alturas, Jim era predecible para él.

Jim se dejó de juegos al ver la seriedad con la que su amigo le hablaba. Estaba por contarle lo que lo llevo a su oficina cuando algo encajo en su mente, ¿por qué Bones no se había sorprendido en cuanto le dijo que saldrían en diez horas? Las notificaciones aún no habían sido enviadas, se suponía que su hacendado era quien se encargaba de ese tipo de asuntos. Jim no había contactado a Rand en ningún momento y tampoco contaba con un Primer Oficial que le recordará sus obligaciones, lo que llevaba a Kirk volver a preguntarse cómo demonios McCoy consiguió esa información.

Entretanto Bones, al no obtener respuesta del rubio se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a una gaveta, al abrirla, sacó una botella de whisky junto con dos vasos y dispuso a servirse un trago, volteó a ver a su compañero que lo observaba con extrañes. Suspiró. Esto iba a tardar un poco.

McCoy extendió una mano con un vaso medio lleno de whisky en dirección al ojiazúl, este la acepto distraído. Entonces el menor se volvió al sureño con decisión en la mirada.

-Doctor McCoy…-comenzó adoptando un tono de mando en la voz-¿me podría explicar cómo es consciente de información que aún no se le ha hecho llegar a la tripulación del Enterprise?

Bones tomo todo el contenido de su baso y se dispuso a servir más- Maldita sea Jim, no hables en ese tono que me pones nervioso-no le sorprendió la reacción que tomó el rubio, es más, ya lo esperaba, pero esto no evitaba que se sintiera algo cohibido con el cambio - Soy el Jefe médico, tengo que ser informado de la fecha límite para entregar mis informes y, preparar el papeleo para partir- concluyó llevando la bebida a su boca.

Era cierto, el médico pertenecía a la cadena de mando, aunque detrás del Capitán y Primer Oficial, pero tenía un lugar seguro, eso quería decir entonces que Scotty también había sido informado para ese momento. Aunque proclamara no ser idiota en ocasiones, Kirk olvidaba ciertos aspectos importantes de la pista de comandos, algo que claramente era un error.

-Discúlpame Bones, creo que no tener Primer Oficial si me está empezando a afectar-murmuro el menor como disculpa a McCoy.

El mencionado le lazó una mirada interrogante a Kirk, mirada que se ablandó a los poco segundos -No me digas que extrañas al duende verde de orejas puntiagudas.-

-¡¿Qué?! Por supuesto que no-se apresuró a contestar Jim.

Bones camino de vuelta al lado de Jim, dejando la botella y su vaso en el escritorio que tenían enfrente, removiendo los papeles para que no se ensuciaran. El ojiazúl agitaba su propio vaso de whisky entre las manos evitando la mirada del mayor; quería asegurarse de no estar nervioso pero en cuanto su amigo había mencionado a Spock, inmediatamente pensó en los siguientes tres meses y las posibilidades de encontrarse con el vulcano. Jim era consciente de que sería casi imposible no ver a Spock aunque él intentaría hacer lo posible para que sus caminos no se cruzaran. Si incluso ahora que no estaba frente al otro Jim se sentía incómodo, no quería imaginar cómo sería estar en una habitación con él, además la culpa lo invadía cada que recordaba el rostro del vulcano cuando este perdió a su madre y después Kirk tuvo que ignorar la voz de su cabeza que gritaba _"mentiroso"_ en el momento que le reprocho no sentir nada.

McCoy miró de reojo al menor y se percató de que algo lo estaba molestando. Soltó un gruñido. -Tengo mucho trabajo por hacer, y sólo tenemos menos de 10 horas para zarpar- suspiró y bebió un poco de su vaso,- no creo que soporte estar en el espacio mucho tiempo con todas esas malditas enfermedades que podrían acabar con nosotros en segundos, sin mencionar esa arma letal a la que tú llamas transportador- dijo Bones, reposando su peso en la silla, cansado.

-Vamos Bones, será divertido-el rubio le sonrió con diversión pero con mirada tensa.

El mayor soltó un bufido en respuesta. Se sumieron en un silencio únicamente roto por el sonido de sus respiraciones y el de las enfermeras o médicos fuera de la oficina de McCoy.

-Bones…-empezó Jim.

-¿Mmm?-

-Hable con Pike hace unas horas.-

-Por Dios chico, solo dilo ya- gruño McCoy.

Jim suspiro- Vamos a pasar tres meses en vulcano ayudando en las labores de reconstrucción...-

El doctor Leonard McCoy volteó a ver a su amigo como si tuviera una enfermedad altamente infecciosa.-Debes estar bromeando.-

-No bromearía con algo así doctor McCoy-respondió el rubio.

Ambos estuvieron observándose el uno al otro por un largo tiempo; sopesando lo que cada uno había dicho desde el que menor llegará.

-Me rehúso a permanecer 3 meses en un planeta desértico, que está a altos grados de temperatura con cientos de duendes fastidiosos- le dijo el sureño a Jim con reproche.

-Creo que deberías tomar un número y unirte a la fila Bones, el motín contra los Almirantes nos llevará más tiempo del planeado.-

-Maldición, necesito un trago- dispuso a servirse de nuevo. Miró de reojo a Kirk- ¿Quieres?- preguntó alzando la botella.

-¿De verdad tienes que preguntarlo? -fastidio y sarcasmo se filtró en la voz de Jim.-Para eso he venido.

El doctor le dejó la botella para que él se sirviera y llevó nuevamente su mano a su frente. Iba a ser un viaje agotador y él no creía que hubiera alcohol suficiente en toda la galaxia para todo ese tiempo.

[…]

* * *

Jim yacía en el puente, organizando los últimos ajustes antes del despegue. El aire era un poco denso cuando el resto de la tripulación se enteró de la primera misión. Nadie dijo nada al respecto pero Jim sabía que no era lo que esperaban, se notaba en la forma de moverse alrededor de él y en su forma de dirigírsele.

Después de todo, penas 8 horas antes, ellos creían con seguridad en patrullar la zona neutral. La sorpresa que se llevaron cuando se les notifico el cambio de planes. Aunque no era culpa de Jim, él solo trasmitía las mismas órdenes que había recibido.

Salto fuera de su silla, necesitaba encontrar una vía rápida hacia su destino y su madre era la mejor para ayudarlo. Decidió enviar un mensaje desde la habitación del Capitán; le llevaría solo un par de minutos.

…

-Propulsores encendidos y motores de impulso a su orden, señor.

-Sistema de armas y escudos en espera.

-Control de muelle se reporta listo, Capitán.

Lo saludaron las voces de sus oficiales en cuento volvió a poner un pie en el Puente, les dedico una mínima sonrisa a todos.

-Bones,-llamo a su amigo-ajústate el cinturón.-palmeo el hombro del médico al pasar a su lado en dirección a la silla central. El médico solo lo miró con un deje de molestia y siguió con su trabajo.

Jim tomó asiento y llamó a su ingeniero favorito.

-Scotty, ¿cómo vamos?

-Cámaras de Dilithium al máximo, Capitán.- respondió el escoces. Todos en el Puente pudieron escuchar perfectamente su pelea con Keenser después de eso, algunos dejaron escapar un par de risillas.

-Sr. Sulu, prepárese para encender los propulsores.- estaba por llamar el nombre del joven ruso cuando las puertas del turboascensor abriéndose lo distrajeron.

-Permiso para abordar, Capitán.-dijo el recién llegado al filo del Puente.

Kirk se sorprendió de ver a Spock frente a él, creía que había renunciado a la Flota Estelar; incluso Pike se lo confirmo. Aunque, tratándose de su mentor ya nada le asombraba, era más astuto que una cabra.

Dudo por un segundo.

-Permiso concedido.

¡Al diablo la incertidumbre! Quizá el viejo Spock se equivocaba en esta realidad, quizá no. Jim quería descubrirlo.

-Como todavía tiene que elegir a su Primer Oficial me gustaría presentar mi solicitud respetuosamente.- el vulcano se acercó a su asiento. Kirk se puso de pie, mostrando así el propio respeto que tenía hacia Spock.-Si lo requiere, puedo ofrecer referencias de carácter-.

-No es necesario, seria para mí un honor, Comandante.- Jim evito agregar que había rehusado aceptar alguna otra solicitud para el puesto.

Spock le dedico un ligero asentimiento y se encamino al sitio reservado para el Primer Oficial. El rubio Capitán se giró a darle una última orden a su piloto. La tripulación estaba completa, él sonrió para sí mismo.

-Propulsores en espera, señor.

-Sáquenos de aquí-se volvió al ruso- Chekov, ponga rumbo a Nueva Vulcano.

-Aye, Capitán.

* * *

**Nota/Unicorn: **I want to be a man! Este fanfic fue creado gracias a la inspiración de Nicolas Cage.

**Nota/TrekkerST: **Mi mejor amiga y yo decidimos juntar nuestros ingenios para la redacción de este fanfic; ambas esperamos que sea de su agrado y se diviertan leyendo tanto como nosotras nos divertimos escribiendo.


	2. Primera Parte: Capítulo II

_**Closest to the family we can have**_

**Resumen: **La primera misión del Enterprise es ayudar a los vulcanos sobrevivientes en la reconstrucción de su mundo. Un pequeño vulcano se gana el corazón del más joven Capitán de la Flota Estelar en el proceso. Ligero AU

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Star Trek y todo lo relacionado con su universo, no nos pertenece, es una propiedad de Gene Roddenberry y Paramount Pictures, así como de J.J Abrams. Nosotras no somos dueñas de nada más que la historia**.**

**Línea temporal: **Situada al término de la película de 2009.

**N/A: **Redactado, revisado y publicado por **Unicorn **y **TrekkerST**.

**PRIMERA PARTE**

**Capítulo Dos**

—Chekov, ¿tiempo de llegada a Nueva Vulcano?—pidió Jim.

—78 horrras cuarrrenta minutos en warrrp cinco, señorrr—

—Gracias, Alférez. — el ruso volvió a su consola.

El silencio del Puente era quebrado por los movimientos y charlas ocasionales del turno Alfa; James Kirk permanecía atento a cada perturbación, por más ligera que fuera, manteniéndose de esa forma al pendiente de su tripulación. Su navegante ruso acababa de confirmarle una de sus primeras preocupaciones como Capitán de la Enterprise. Se aproximaban minuto a minuto a esos inminentes meses de trabajo pesado junto a "duendes verdes de orejas puntiagudas" como diría su amigo Bones, bajo intenso calor que probablemente la anatomía humana no resistiría.

A pesar de que él estuvo de acuerdo con los términos de la misión (con un poco más de persuasión por parte de Pike), aún seguía resistente a ellos. Cuando Kirk le dedicaba más tiempo del necesario a pensar sobre el asunto, los nervios y las dudas lo asaltaban con frecuencia pero, a mitad de turno debía concentrarse en su trabajo.

Espera…

No tenía trabajo.

Los informes pendientes habían sido debidamente terminados unas horas después del despegue—exigencias de su Primer Oficial amante del protocolo- así que ya no constaba con ningún tipo de entretenimiento.

Los efectos del aburrimiento empezaban a ser notorios con el golpeteo de sus dedos sobre los controles laterales. Necesitaba una distracción. Rápido.

Jim barrió con la mirada todo el Puente (una vez más), todos continuaban en sus tareas a excepción de unos cuantos. Su vista se posó en Sulu. Ellos no tenían una estrecha amistad, apenas se conocían, pero el piloto parecía ser un buen tipo.

—Señor Sulu, usted trabaja en el laboratorio de botánica durante su tiempo libre, ¿cierto?—llamó la atención del nipón, junto con otras miradas curiosas.

—Ah…es correcto Capitán—respondió con ligera vacilación el aludido.-Es otra de mis especialidades dentro de la Flota Estelar.

—¿Otra? ¿Acaso eres una caja de sorpresas, Sulu?—termino diciendo divertido.

El aludido le dirigió una mirada desconcertada al ruso junto a él a lo que este le respondió con un encogimiento de hombros, se giró nuevamente al capitán.

—Supongo que sí…Señor. — agrego el 'Señor' visiblemente nervioso.

Kirk vio el intercambio de miradas entre piloto y navegante; supo que debía detener su curiosidad—aunque no quisiera—, tal parecía que estaba comenzando a incomodar al nipón, su nerviosismo era una indicación. Definitivamente iba a ser un largo viaje para Jim.

—Capitán. —

El cuerpo de Jim se tensó ante el llamado de su Primer Oficial. El hombre había llegado a la altura de su silla pidiendo su atención aunque este hiciera sonar el 'Capitán' como una maldición.

—¿Comandante?—alzo una ceja en una bizarra y pésima imitación del vulcano.

Notó la mirada del Vulcano. Tenía que parar.

—El embajador Soval de Nueva Vulcano solicita su presencia inmediata en la sala de conferencias, Capitán. —

Jim sintió un, no muy agradable, escalofrío recorriendo su cuerpo. Ahora era él quien estaba nervioso. Maldita la hora en la que comenzó a molestar a Sulu. Lo que más odiaba además de interminables horas de papeleo, eran las cenas diplomáticas. Su encanto innato—a pesar de ser una gran ayuda durante ellas—, parecía inútil frente a una sala llena de vulcanos inexpresivos.

Con un último suspiro dejo la compasión para después del turno; ya habría tiempo cuando saliera airoso de la reunión.

—De acuerdo, gracias Comandante. — dijo levantándose de su silla y ofreciendo una palmada en el hombro del Vulcano. Sintió como éste se tensaba a través del toque por lo que inmediatamente quito su mano dándole la espalda, dirigiéndose al turboascensor. — Usted tiene el puente.

—También requieren mi presencia, Capitán. —llamo el vulcano con suavidad detrás de él, haciendo que Jim detuviera sus pasos y girara a verlo.

Esto no marchaba bien para el rubio. Los ojos de Spock mostraban un leve toque de diversión en la mirada. "_Maldito vulcano escurridizo"_ pensó Jim, _"está disfrutando todo esto." _Kirk contuvo su irritación.

—Bien. Sulu usted toma el mando—vio al piloto abrir la boca queriendo protestar pero al segundo la volvió a cerrar. Busco con la mirada la estación de comunicaciones; encontró los ojos de Uhura pendientes de cada movimiento que él hiciera. —Teniente, dígale al Dr. McCoy que lo veremos en la sala de conferencias…—volvió a ver a Spock con la pregunta en el rostro y un movimiento de mano indicándole que siguiera; éste pareció tomar la indirecta.

—…Sala de conferencias tres, Teniente. —

—Sí, Comandante. —

Jim se dirigió al turboascensor con Spock detrás de él. Cuando ambos estuvieron a la par dentro de aquel el rubio no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso al pensar en la situación en la que estaba.

—Capitán—

El aludido volteó a ver al Vulcano que lo observaba.

—¿Si Comandante?—

—Quisiera saber por qué la presencia del Dr. McCoy es requerida también— contestó neutral, haciendo gala de su inexpresiva naturaleza vulcana.

—¿Tiene curiosidad Comandante Spock?— dijo con los bordes de su boca estirados luciendo una resplandeciente sonrisa remarcada con el tono divertido en la voz.

—La curiosidad es un sentimiento Capitán Kirk, como vulcano…— Jim cortó lo que diría. Poco tiempo en la Enterprise y ya se sabía el discurso.

—Sí, sí, sí. Lo sé, como vulcano no tienen sentimientos y la demás basura, ya que tú estas por encima de nosotros en intelecto y fuerza. — empezaba a irritarle el vulcano con su tono _"yo soy superior a todos", _y sabiendo que pasaría al menos unas tres horas con más vulcanos decidió cortar la conversación antes de que se volviera hostil—Es por seguridad, ¿de acuerdo?— El Vulcano alzó una ceja, inquisitivo. Jim captó el mensaje de que no estaba siendo claro—_MI_ seguridad, por lo menos— recalco el 'mi' mientras la irritación lo dejaba y volvía a sonreír. Spock no hizo nada por seguir conversando y Jim decidió que era lo mejor.

Un solo vulcano era más que suficiente para poner a prueba sus nervios, encerrado junto a varios haría estragos en su sistema neurológico. ¿Quizá Bones tendría a mano algún hipo para él? No era masoquista pero su amigo lo conocía y él conocía a Bones, al menos podía estar seguro de que no lo defraudaría dejándolo a merced de una tanda de 'duendes de sangre verde', solo.

En esos momentos las puertas del turboascensor se abrieron dando por concluida aquella "charla" casual y trayéndolo a la realidad de sus obligaciones. Se abrió paso por los corredores de la Enterprise junto con su primer oficial. La puerta a su derecha se abrió con un siseo, dejando entrever unos tres vulcanos rígidamente parados; si tenía suerte Bones no se tardaría en llegar.

* * *

—Maldición Jim, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que soy un médico, no tu maldito perro faldero? A diferencia de ti chico, hay personas que si tienen trabajo; yo salvo vidas, no me siento sobre el culo la mayor parte del día como tú. Estaba a mitad de una soldura de fémur cuando Uhura dijo que _"el Capitán"_ me necesitaba en la sala de conferencias y…—Leonard McCoy entro en la sala de conferencias con su inevitable mal humor descargándolo en el joven Capitán ignorando las miradas inmediatamente posadas en su figura entrante.

—Doctor McCoy, me alegro de que al fin se nos haya unido. Tome asiento, por favor—indico Kirk con voz formal e inclinando la cabeza hacia los vulcanos en una muda advertencia a su amigo de que no estaban solos. Éste capto su mirada.

Los presentes tomaron asiento alrededor de la mesa; Bones tomó el lugar a la izquierda de Jim, mientras Spock hacía lo propio con el asiento de la derecha.

—Y bien señores, ¿para que soy bueno?—dijo Jim con el leve atisbo de una sonrisa, aunque era plenamente consciente de que sus coqueteos de nada servían en esa sala. ¡Ni siquiera con Bones, ahí!

—Capitán Kirk—tomo la palabra el vulcano que parecía de más edad, o al menos eso pensaba Jim— me gustaría conocer cuáles son los planes de su tripulación cuando lleguemos a Nueva Vulcano.

—¿Los planes de mi tripulación ha dicho?—repitió incrédulamente. Kirk se quedó de una pieza, ¡él no sabía nada de los planes! ¿Spock? ¿Quizá su Primer Oficial era conocedor de tales asuntos? Dirigió su mirada hacia este.

Spock que se encontraba situado al lado de él recibió la súplica silenciosa del capitán, tomó una bocada de aire y se dispuso a hablar…

* * *

Jim salió de la sala hecho una furia; Spock, su maldito Primer Oficial se las había ingeniado para hacerlo quedar como un idiota. Otra vez. ¿No se supone que estaban intentando mantener una buena relación profesional? Bueno, quizá no en su totalidad pero Jim quería creer que así era. Por algo el vulcano pidió estar en la Enterprise ¿no? Al último minuto, pero algo era algo. Y aunque Kirk no hubiera tenido el puesto del segundo al mando libre, aún estarían trabajando juntos, tal vez no tan cerca pero definitivamente en la misma nave.

Sin embargo, ahí estaba, saliendo de su primera conferencia durante un viaje de tres días a un planeta '_quiensabediablos_' donde quedaba, con un dolor de cabeza parecido a su anterior borrachera con Bones y dando largas zancadas al Puente para darle una serie de instrucciones al pobre diablo que estuviera en ese momento a cargo de la estación de comunicaciones para que los Almirantes se dignaran en escuchar unas cuantas palabras de su parte. Todo porque a su _Primer Oficial _se le había ocurrido la brillante idea de que su Capitán era un idiota que nada sabía de diplomacia y que la mejor persona para lidiar con vulcanos, era _un vulcano_.

* * *

**Nota/TrekkerST: **¡Uff! Mucho tiempo, ¿no? Antes que nada, quiero ofrecer mis más sinceras disculpas por todas estas semanas que no hemos actualizado y porque este capítulo no es demasiado extenso. Primero lo primero, no tengo excusa que me sirva por dejar abandonado el fic, Unicorn si, ella me echa la culpa entera y debo admitir que es realmente mi culpa. Prometo hablar con Unicorn y que el siguiente capítulo compense la extensión de este. Palabra de honor :D

Tocando otro punto, en nombre de mi co-escritora y una servidora agradecemos los reviews, personalmente me alegra que tengan una respuesta positiva a este intento de historia xD. Particularmente me llamo la atención que alguien (anónimo) mencionara otro de mis "fics", en especial algo sobre Uhura, no quiero romper ilusiones pero "El Destino no está Escrito" no es mi fanfic la historia le pertenece a Cinnamon secrets, ella solo me permitió la traducción. Aclarado ese punto, creo que me despido pero antes quiero reiterar que en verdad lamento todo este tiempo fuera.

P.D: He subido el capítulo sin el consentimiento de Unicorn; ella no esta en su mejor momento y debo decir que yo tampoco pero haré lo posible para actualizar antes de un mes. Gracias por lo comentarios.


	3. Primera Parte: Capítulo III

**Closest to the family we can have**

**Resumen: **La primera misión del Enterprise es ayudar a los vulcanos sobrevivientes en la reconstrucción de su mundo. Un pequeño vulcano se gana el corazón del más joven Capitán de la Flota Estelar en el proceso. Ligero AU

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Star Trek y todo lo relacionado con su universo, no nos pertenece, es una propiedad de Gene Roddenberry y Paramount Pictures, así como de J.J Abrams. Nosotras no somos dueñas de nada más que la historia**.**

**Línea temporal: **Situada al término de la película de 2009. Sin tomar en cuenta los comics

**N/As: **A lo largo de la historia se toparán con estos corchetes **{**}**. Son aclaraciones al final de la lectura que esperamos sirvan para una idea más generalizada. Esperamos no complicar mucho todo. Hay unas cuantas cosas que quiero decir al respecto pero éstas estan al final del texto, por el momento disfruten la lectura.

_Redactado, revisado y publicado por __**Unicorn **__y __**TrekkerST**__._

**En memoria de Leonard Nimoy, un gran actor y amoroso padre (1931-2015).**

**PRIMERA PARTE**

**Capítulo Tres**

Christopher Pike, a sus 44 años, se jacta de haber vivido grandes aventuras durante su juventud. Puede que haya hecho algunas cosas no tan legales pero qué más podría esperarse de un hombre joven en sus mejores tiempos. Ahora, muchos años después y confinado a una silla de ruedas, Chris acepta que la vida ha sido muy buena con él.

Sin embargo, a veces la vida tiene sus lados malos y en el caso de Pike, James Kirk es uno de los suyos. El chico era tan apasionado como su padre y tan terco como su madre. Ambos grandes oficiales. Pike se reclino en su silla de ruedas suspirando_. "¿Qué voy a hacer con ese niño?"_ pensó _"Si cree que Spock anhela la silla de Capitán nunca hubiera regresado a la Enterprise. Necesito un descanso." _Su proceso de pensamiento fue interrumpido por un toque de nudillos en la puerta de su oficina.

—Adelante.—Dijo lo suficientemente alto como para que la persona al otro lado de la puerta lo escuchara. Ésta se abrió dejando ver la esbelta figura de una mujer; llevaba un PADD entre las manos y vestía el uniformereglamentario del cargo de suboficial, el cual consistía en un traje (falda y saco) color gris oscuro, la falda tenía una franja a los lados color plateada mientras que el saco portaba en la zona izquierda del pecho la insignia de su rango, un pequeño triángulo dorado bastante distinguible a larga distancia. Los botones del mismo eran pequeños octágonos del mismo tono que las franjas; tenía dos pequeños bolsillos a ambos ladosy usaba corbata oscura encima de una blusa pulcramente blanca. Se detuvo frente al escritorio del antiguo Capitán.**{**}**

—Almirante Pike, tiene una llamada de la USS Enterprise. Parece ser urgente, señor.

El susodicho frunció ligeramente el ceño y su mirada pensativa cambio por una interrogativa. Tomó una larga respiración al mismo tiempo que retiraba sus manos del escritorio y empujaba la silla de ruedas hacia atrás; rodeó el mueble bajo la atenta mirada de la mujer frente a él.

—Bien, Susan. Veamos qué quiere Kirk ahora,— murmuró al pasar junto a la nombrada.

—Sí, señor.

Salieron de la oficina.

* * *

ST

* * *

Las puertas del turboascensor se abrieron rebelando a un rígido y enfurecido Capitán.

—Capitán en el puente,— anunció el Alférez de turno siendo rápidamente silenciado por el tenso ambiente que se generó con la llegada del rubio. Este se dirigió con largas zancadas hasta la estación de comunicaciones que en ese momento ocupaba el Teniente Jones.

—Teniente, comuníqueme con los Almirantes. — Jim emitió una clara orden que no admitía replica, afortunadamente para todos el Primer Oficial estaba fuera de turno. —Que la transmisión sea llevada en mi habitación, volveré en unos minutos… — Jim dio un respingo. Su intensión era voltearse y abandonar directamente la sala, pero la atmósfera que lo envolvía se lo evitó; había sido un poco brusco con su tripulación, tan rápido como lo notó, cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Estos últimos días habían sido duros para él, eso era claro; estaba tenso y las pocas conversaciones con su primer oficial empeoraban esa situación. La frialdad del vulcano al dirigirse a él, las miradas resentidas de su novia, la admiración en los ojos de Chekov, el nerviosismo de Sulu, los acosos de Bones referentes a su salud—aunque este último era ya costumbre en el médico— habían hecho mella en él. La gota que había derramado el vaso y, aunque probablemente no hubiera sido intencionado, fue la reunión con los Vulcanos. Jim sabía que era joven y que seguramente no debía meter las narices en asuntos delicados y de tal calibre, como lo era la reconstrucción de una cultura, pero también era consciente de que muchos querían verlo fallar y él no podía darse el lujo de hacerlo, aunque eso tampoco le daba el derecho a desquitarse con sus subordinados. Ese comportamiento era poco profesional y él era todo menos un novato. Por ello no dejaría que su estado afectara a su tripulación. Él podía resolver sus asuntos. Suspiró con resignación; en su rostro se dibujó una gran sonrisa.

—Gracias, tenientes. —Para cuando su boca pronunció esas palabras, rápidamente el tenso ambiente se esfumó y su personal estuvo más tranquilo.

El capitán abandonó el puente para ir directo a su habitación; había decidido no desquitarse con su tripulación pero necesitaba a alguien con quien gritar sus frustraciones, y a falta de Bones su otra mejor opción era quien, en primer lugar, lo había metido en este embrollo.

* * *

ST

* * *

A Pike no le sorprendió que lo primero que enfocara la pantalla fuera un exaltado capitán; dadas las circunstancias a las que estaba sometido el más joven no era extraño que en algún momento decidiera contactarlo. Su curiosidad, por otra parte, radicaba en qué había ocurrido para poner al rubio en ese estado, o más bien quién. Chris conocía lo suficiente al chico como para asegurar que había alcanzado su límite y ahora se encontraba deseoso de dar rienda suelta a su frustración.

Por un lado, el hombre mayor se alegraba de contar con la confianza del más joven hasta ese punto. Por otro, sospechaba que el chico abusaba un poco de esa confianza; este último pensamiento generó una suave sonrisa en los rasgos de Pike. Se limitó a negar con la cabeza por sus propios pensamientos.

Definitivamente necesitaba un descanso o quizá un aumento…

* * *

ST

* * *

Al final resultó que Pike sí estaba disponible.

Cuando Kirk había irrumpido en el Puente, tenso y molesto, lo último que pasó por su mente fue que Chris podría haber estado en una reunión importante o en alguna cita caliente. Sonrió ante sus propios pensamientos al imaginarse a su viejo mentor. Muy viejo en realidad; una cena para dos en un establecimiento privado, vino...o quizá champagne; y la "señorita" sonriéndole tontamente a Pike.

No podría pensar en nada más alejado de la realidad. Ver al hombre mayor frente a él le confirmo que sus imaginaciones eran solo eso. En la holopantalla se alcanzaba a notar el respaldo inconfundible de la silla de ruedas en la que aún hallaba postrado, y parecía haber envejecido un par de años también. Jim sintió una punzada de culpa acompañada de ira. Culpa por no llegar a tiempo para salvarlo en el incidente con la Narada, ira hacia Nero por ponerlo en esa situación en primer lugar. El tipo podría estar muerto pero eso no arreglaba nada de lo que había hecho, Kirk sabía que era estúpido pensar de tal forma sin embargo no podía evitarlo. Tales pensamientos lograron alterarlo más de lo que ya estaba.

—Almirante Pike, lamento si he interrumpido algo, señor.— murmuró Kirk formalmente sin sonar para nada arrepentido. Se encontraba de pie; los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y se había despojado de la camisa dorada, indicativa de su rango. A simple vista la postura parecía relajada pero su fachada era rápidamente rota por la tensión en los hombros, la seriedad del rostro y la mirada afilada.

Christopher Pike se limitó a mirar al chico frente a él, al principio logro vislumbrar una mirada dolida pero ésta había sido sustituida rápidamente por otro sentimiento. Irritación

Jim mantuvo la mirada del mayor. Ninguno dijo nada después de los saludos de rigor, ¿había algo que decir? Pike sabía que Jim se quejaría y Jim sabía que Pike era consciente de ello, entonces, ¿por qué no hablaban?

"_En ocasiones el silencio dice más que mil palabras"_ pensó Jim. Siguió mirando a Pike; el hombre se había convertido en esa figura paterna que él nunca tuvo, claro había estado Frank pero el tipo fue un total cabrón que difícilmente podría considerarse como un "padre". También está McCoy, aunque este último era más su amigo que su figura paterna, después de todo, solo se dejaban 8 años de diferencia a pesar de que en ocasiones Bones lo tratará con más firmeza que el mismo Pike. Su tren de pensamiento fue cortado cuando la figura de Pike se movió en su silla.

—Jim…—pronunció el mayor con un dejo de cansancio y fastidio en la voz. —Cuando te reclute para la Flota Estelar te reté a superar a tu padre. ¿Crees que él habría desconfiado de sus compañeros, esperar que su Primer Oficial le quitara la silla de Capitán?—Kirk cambió el peso de un pie al otro incómodamente; hizo ademan de responder—No, déjame terminar. El espacio es peligroso, con la mitad de la Flota muerta y la otra mitad en misiones de espacio profundo, ¿crees que podemos permitirnos tener revueltas entre nosotros? Allá afuera hay más enemigos que siquiera conocemos, lo sé y estoy seguro de que tú también lo sabes. Cuando tomaste la decisión de esperar a Spock como tu Primer Oficial, lo alabé. Ambos pueden y quieren superarse, pero es un largo camino el que tienen por delante, ¿por qué no ayudarse mutuamente?—

Kirk guardó silencio durante todo el discurso de Pike; él tenía razón, lo sabía. Una parte de Jim quería rebelarse, gritar como adolescente y negarse a reconocer sus errores, pero otra parte de él, la calmada y paciente, era consciente de que no ganaría nada con alegar. Pensó en el otro Spock, el viejo; él había mencionado una épica amistad entre su persona y él mismo, ¿podría ser posible que en este nuevo universo lograran todo eso? Más bien, ¿Jim estaba dispuesto a hacerlo?

Miró a Pike mientras reflexionaba. Recordó a Nero, recordó la mirada de Spock cuando perdió a su madre, "_Amanda"_, se corrijo mentalmente Jim. Recordó lo que sintió cuando vio a Vulcano desaparecer y a Pike ser tomado como rehén.

"_Sí."_ Se dijo _"Sí, estoy dispuesto."_

* * *

ST

* * *

En la pantalla apareció Nuevo Vulcano; el planeta, al igual que su predecesor, a simple vista podría confundirlos como gemelos. Ambos coloreados de un rojo casi infinito, sin embargo, en los extremos e incluso en algunas áreas medias se alcanzaban a ver unas pequeñas betas sombreadas de verde.

'_Omne vivum ex vivo' _pensó Jim con los ojos brillantes. Él, secretamente admiraba la fortaleza de los vulcanos. No podría concebir vivir en un universo sin la Tierra; se adaptaría, estaba seguro de ello pero eso no dejaba de producirle escalofríos cada vez que intentaba imaginarlo. Sin embargo, ver perder a tu planeta y a tus familiares, amigos, vecinos, conocidos en minutos y mantener esa inexpresividad, esa calma…era, para Jim, admirable. A su alrededor, cada uno de sus subordinados se preparaba para el desembarque. Esa misma mañana los horarios de rotación habían sido enviados desde su propia sucursal así como también la de su Primer Oficial. Ellos dos serían de los primeros en visitar la colonia y ayudar en los esfuerzos de reconstrucción durante dos semanas, mientras que Scotty asumía el cargo de Capitán interino durante su ausencia.

Dejó escapar un suspiro, al menos el Jefe de Ingeniería moriría antes de lastimar su nave, lo cual hacia que Jim se sintiera ligeramente, y solo ligeramente, tranquilo. Abandonó la silla del Capitán.

—Teniente Uhura,—llamó la atención de la morena en voz alta— avise al Jefe Médico e Ingeniero que los veré en la sala de transporte en 40 minutos, por favor.

—Inmediatamente, señor— contestó la aludida sin inflexión en la voz. Jim dirigió su mirada a su navegante y piloto.

—Señor Sulu, que su reemplazo tome su lugar y véame en la sala de transporte; usted también Chekov, —ordenó Jim. Ambos mencionados rápidamente oprimieron algunos botones; sus reemplazos no tardaron en llegar. —A todos los demás, los veré en un par de días. Suerte,— Kirk terminó de hablar; algunos se acercaron a él despidiéndose de inmediato bajo la atenta mirada del Primer Oficial. Jim no se dio cuenta de ello, en su lugar giró dirigiéndose al turboascensor, Spock siguiéndole de cerca.

Las puertas se cerraron dejándolos solos en el reducido lugar.

—Cubierta 17, computadora.— gruño Jim. Se sumieron en un tenso silencio. _"¿Por qué los turboascensores no tienen música para momentos como este?"_ pensó Jim, "_la música siempre es un terreno neutral, universalmente. Quizá a Scotty le agrade la idea en la siguiente junta."_

—Capitán— Spock interrumpió los pensamientos del rubio capitán, ¿qué tenía el vulcano que hacía que cualquier palabra, por simple que fuera, sonara como insulto? ¿Jim podría lograrlo si practicara? ¿O era solo algo vulcaniano? reflexionó Jim; miró de reojo a su interlocutor con expresión interrogante.

—¿Si, Comandante?— espetó el rubio mirando de reojo al mencionado.

—Como sabe, es mi deber recordarle que, a pesar de estar en un planeta aliado a la Federación, y si la misión no lo amerita el Capitán debe permanecer en la nave hasta que el Primer Oficial…

Jim interrumpió el discurso de Spock; se lo sabía de memoria.

—Comandante, sus preocupación es apreciada, sin embargo, y como ya le dije en la junta, no voy a permanecer en la nave hasta que establezcamos las bases de la ayuda a su pueblo, Spock. Además, como Capitán sigue siendo mi deber poner el ejemplo en la primera misión, y quién sabe, probablemente sea divertido. — o al menos Jim lo esperaba; él intentaría encontrar formas de entretenimiento en el campamento sin Bones y Scotty, y, si se aburría lo suficiente siempre podría regresar a la nave un par de horas.

Spock no se veía del todo convencido por Jim. Bueno, quizá no se llegarían a poner totalmente de acuerdo en todo, la junta donde se establecieron los horarios dejo notar eso, gracias, pero al menos podrían encontrar algún terreno neutral. Hasta se llevaban bien en ocasiones.

El turboascensor de detuvo en la cubierta 17; la puerta se deslizó abierta dejando ver el pasillo donde se hallaban las habitaciones de los altos cargos, Jim y Spock salieron.

El rubio entro en su habitación, quería recoger su PADD personal y un par de libros, la ropa y demás artículos serían enviados al planeta por su yeoman en cuanto supiera dónde se quedaría. La habitación estaba decorada de forma minimalista, con tonos azules, a la izquierda se hallaba una pequeña salita con sillones marrones y una mesa baja, a la derecha había una puerta que llevaba a su cuarto y junto a ésta, en las paredes había varios estantes con algunas cosas allí. Caminó hasta éstos, seleccionó un par de libros, "Veinte Mil Leguas de Viaje Submarino" y "2010, Odisea Uno" ambos eran regalos de su hermano; una reliquia del siglo XIX.

Los colocó debajo de su brazo y salió de la habitación hasta el turboascensor y a la cubierta de Transporte. No se topó con nadie en su camino.

* * *

ST

* * *

Al entrar en la Sala de transporte lo primero que Jim vio fue la espalda de Bones. Sonrió ante eso.

—¡BONES!— el mencionado se tensó ligeramente ante el grito, se volvió.

McCoy tenía fruncido el ceño. La sonrisa de Jim se hizo imposible al acercarse. Pasó el brazo libre de libros por los hombros del médico.

—¡No grites!—gruño Bones, intentando zafarse del semi abrazo en el que el rubio lo había atrapado—¡Y suéltame, que no soy tu oso de peluche!¡Anda! ¡Déjame y vete a jugar con tu duende!

—¡Oww, Bones! Me hieres, creí que me extrañarías en estos días que estaremos separados — replicó Jim soltando al médico y tocando su pecho con fingido dolor.

—No— cortó Bones las réplicas cruzándose de brazos.

Jim se carcajeo.

Spock entró justo cuando las risas del rubio cesaban casi por completo. Levantó una ceja ante la imagen pero no mencionó nada, detrás del vulcano entró el jefe ingeniero; ambos alcanzaron a ver al doctor reñir por última vez al rubio antes de notar su llegada.

—¡Scotty! ¡Es hora! — señaló Jim. El mencionado caminó hasta la consola, presionó algunos botones y volvió la vista al rubio con un asentimiento. — ¡Estupendo! Vamos Spock.

Ambos hombres subieron a la plataforma de transporte. Jim sonrió una última vez a Bones, asintió al escoces, comprobó la presencia de Spock y cerró los ojos cuando el haz de luz los absorbió.

* * *

ST

* * *

Al abrir los ojos lo primero que vio Jim fue la abundancia de color naranja rojizo con algunas tonalidades verdes lejanas.

Estaban en Nuevo Vulcano

* * *

_**{**}**__Bueno, el cargo y/o rango de 'suboficial' no nos lo hemos inventado. Es real en el universo de StarTrek, la línea original por supuesto. Nosotras decidimos incluirlo (con bastante esfuerzo de investigación, por si preguntan) porque es perfectamente lógico que la "secretaria" de Pike en realidad no es una "secretaria" en sí, tiene un rango, sin embargo no es Alférez porque ello implica ser comisionado; ella es una oficial administrativa y teniendo en cuenta que a la mayoría no les gusta el trabajo administrativo no podíamos asignarle un rango en el cual no esté en servicio activo. ¿Me doy a entender? Así que, el cargo de suboficial es lo equivalente al "yeoman" o ayudante del Capitán de una nave._

* * *

**N/TrekkerST:** Con respecto a los uniformes que se mencionan, en mi perfil he posteado el link de mi cuenta en Google, ahí subiré las imágenes necesarias para darse una idea de lo que estamos escribiendo. Como lectora sé que es en ocasiones algo complicado imaginar las prendas e incluso las partes de la nave cuando las descripciones son o muy complicadas o muy vagas. Por ello les invito a que se den una vuelta por la cuenta para que se den una idea más exacta de lo que **Unicorn** y yo queremos lograr.

**N/Unicorn:** Por mi parte creo que la mujer está exagerando, si quieren ver el dibujo véanlo; si no, no; la mujer ha estado investigando mucho al respecto sobre cómo se organizan los rangos en el mundo de Star Trek y si ven que tenemos errores no nos lo hagan saber, ya que la mujer se va a estresar. La mujer se presiona mucho por hacer este fanfic.

**N/TrekkerST:** Por causa de fuerzas mayores, éste ha sido el último capítulo que **Unicorn** y yo hemos escrito juntas, nada malo, no se preocupen. Sin embargo, el perder a mi beta es un duro golpe para mis escritos (todos, no sólo este) por lo que realmente dudo actualizar pronto. No quiero mentir, mi musa se a ido, **Unicorn** aportaba carisma y sentido tanto a mis escritos como a mi vida, así que ahora estoy un poco perdida. En fin, no sé si lean esto o no, por ahora tengo una vacante para beta así que si alguno de ustedes quiere el puesto (lo siento, no pago mucho, sólo con ciberamor y galletitas) puede mandarme PM o contactarme a mi cuenta de google (está en mi perfil, creo) y podríamos llegar a un acuerdo. Incluso si no quieren el puesto pueden contactarme, siempre estoy ansiosa por charlar con personas que amen el Spirk tanto como yo.

Un caluroso ciberabrazo xxx


End file.
